1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to being pipes and more specifically to a pipe bending template, which allows pipes to be efficiently marked and accurately bent to different radii and at different angles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Most pipe benders will have markings for bending a pipe to a particular radius and angle. However, these marking frequently provide inaccurate bends, which requires the user to discard or rework the bent pipe. Most of the markings are for 45 or 90 degrees. Other angles besides 45 to 90 degrees require the user to guess where the pipe should be positioned.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a pipe bending template, which allows a pipe to be efficiently pre-marked for accurately bending to produce different radii at different angles along a length of the pipe.